lost_in_vivofandomcom-20200214-history
Sewer Entrance
The Sewer Entrance is the first area the player encounters in the game. It's split into two zones; the first zone, with the the Eyeless Hobo and the second zone with rusty walls, and demonic creatures. It has no map, and next to no enemies. Guide The first zone After having the service dog washed up into the sewers, the player follows them inside and the game starts. In this part, there is an option to whistle in order to locate where the player has to progress. After finding a hallway entrance within the sewers there is a radio playing a mix between demonic and "normal" music, and further, a blocked hallway and a sledgehammer nearby. After destroying the planks blocking the hallway the player gets to a small area where the the Eyeless Hobo lives. The first room has a broken TV, sofa, and a note; "There's not much on the TV nowadays. So I thought I'd make my own show. I started putting food and rancid meat in the useless old box and all sorts of little critters would come to play. It was really relaxing to just sit on the sofa and watch them eat. But the small critters eventually started attracting larger ones. Some horrid, putrid thing kept coming by to watch. So I would just pretend to be asleep until it passed. But I think it knows I'm awake. I think it's watching me, not the show on the TV." Later, the player finds another hallway with multiple rooms, in one of them lies another note; "My eyes are useless. All they do is sting and show me stuff that can't be real. If that rancid thing wants them, then I say let it have them." The player will soon encounter a graffiti of the Eyeless Hobo, which after the player passes it is confronted by him. However, he can easily be killed, meaning he poses little threat to the player. In the next hallway, the player finds the dog, only for the dog to be quickly pulled away by an unknown force. It disappears into a small tunnel the player is unable to pass through. After getting to yet another hallway with fences, the player starts hearing monsters, and their flashlight is randomly turned off. At the end of the last hallway lies a tunnel maze the player has to progress through. At the end of the maze is a big hole, leading to the second zone in the sewers; the weird, demonic themed zone. The second zone After the player enters the hole into a rusty tunnel maze, as he progresses he will soon see twisted creatures in cages, screaming and likely trying to escape. Going further, there is another tunnel with cages with even more twisted creatures, screaming more than the previous. At one point, the player can see the dog in the distance. If they attempt to shoot it, a secret ending will be triggered. Otherwise, the player is transported to the next level; The Royal Phantome Subway. Symbolism This level has little resemblance to the Protagonist's problems, instead likely focusing on the Eyeless Hobo's lore. It's also used as a tutorial level, teaching basic gameplay mechanics. Trivia *Before 2.0, this area forced you to play Lost tape #1. But that option is now gone. Category:Locations